1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pompon organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive supported pompon wherein the same is selectively securable to various portions of an automotive structure for securement to the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pompon construction is known in the prior art for use as visual enhancement of various events such as football games, basketball games, and the like. An example of such construction may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,215 to Offen, et al., wherein a pompon is provided with a tubular body for positioning over a finger of an individual, wherein a series of streamers are directed coaxially of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,199 to Bardon sets forth the use of textile filaments for use in decorative environments wherein the filaments are characterized of substantially parallel yarns of high bulk with compressed zones and uncompressed zones to define a decorative filament construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,199 to Grosjean sets forth a decorative textile element comprising a series of parallel yarns secured to a main rib support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,535 to Young sets forth a pompon arrangement wherein pull strings extending in opposite directions to the pompon to a tubular handle enables storage of the pompon within the handle during periods of non-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,313 to Herkimer provides a pompon arrangement formed with a central support with a "U" shaped handle mounted thereto with a matrix of filaments directed and secured to the handle to define a generally arcuately shaped head of filaments for use in a pompon arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved automotive supported pompon arrangement which addresses both the needs of ease of use in securement to various portions of an automobile, such as in interfaces of the hood, trunk, and doors, as well as effectiveness in construction to provide a durable and effective pompon construction.